


Pleasure

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Writers month 2019, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: A quick love making scene





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 5 - Word Prompt - Sound

She let out a quiet, almost inaudible moan of pleasure. It sent a tingle through me and turned me on. I knew she was enjoying my caresses. 

I said her name, Kathryn, with a whisper. 

It was only the second time we had been intimate, and this time I was taking the lead. 

She gripped the Starfleet issue sheets then I felt her body relax. She sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little hard. No problem with inspiration, but I struggled with the words


End file.
